TRIP!
by HiKaRiNaKaMuRa
Summary: Lory decides to plan a trip as a treat for his favorite LoveMe girls. He takes Ren, Yashiro, and Maria along, but what will happen on that two week vacation? Ren X Kyoko, slight Yahiro X Kanae in later chappies.
1. Meeting

**Well, I plan to make this story several chapters long, so if I don't update fast, just bear with me, I have AP hw and it's tough**

**Disclaimer: No belong to me, belong to me, belong to Yoshiki Nakamura**

* * *

**_A TRIP!_**

Mogami Kyoko, an up and coming actress, was walking through the corridors of LME. The young golden eyed teen was humming, thinking of all the work that she had done. She missed Dark Moon greatly, but she was happy with all the new rolls she has gotten. Right now, she was currently working on a new drama, Shizen no Musume*. Kyoko plays the lead, Hitomi*, who is a daughter of nature, and her eyes are her symbol, showing to the world who she is.

It is a sort of supernatural drama where Hitomi was born into the world to show the humans that nature is a big part of the world. She could control the growth of flowers talk to animals and all sorts of things. Hitomi then falls in love with a human, but she knows that their love can't happen, being that she will live longer than him.

What Kyoko really liked about her role is that the character is like a princess of nature, even if she hates the falling in love part. The director had specifically asked for her, having seen her work in Box R and as the Angel in Sho's PV. Putting away the personality of each of the characters, the director had been impressed by the color of eyes the young actress had. The drama had a high possibility of becoming a hit, and having heard of the young teens work ethnics had only encouraged Director Hikari Nakamura to not accept a no from the young actress.

Kyoko started the drama in a month's time, and she had already received the script of the character, and fell in love with it. She almost had the character down, having always dreamed of being a princess.

Currently, Kyoko was walking to the LoveMe room to change into the curse of the LoveMe section She was happy to not be the only member of the cursed section anymore. Her best friend Kotonami Kanae and her new friend Amamiya Chiori. She loves to spend time with Kanae, and was quite surprised that Chiori volunteered, but happy she joined.

"Mooooooko-saaaaaaaan!" Kyoko ran up to LoveMe number two in an attempt to hug her. Used to the sudden outburst but still disliking the bear hugs[Or so she claims, We know you like 'em Kanae!^-^] Kanae dodged the over expressive friend.

"MO! I told you to not do that!" Kanae huffed indignantly. Next to Kanae, Chiori was stifling a giggle, amused at the exchange of LoveMe number one and two.

Kyoko gave Kanae he puppy eyed look, and it took all of Kanae's willpower not to give in. Chiori saw this and decided to save LoveMe number two.

"Kyoko, we should change and go to Sawara-san to get our assignments for the day." Kyoko immediately looked up horrified at the thought of being extremely unprofessional and forgetting her duties.

"Calm down Kyoko, Sawara-san said to report to him by 10:30, we still have about three-quarts of an hour," Chiori was quite sure if she hadn't said that, Kyoko would have wailed about how unprofessional she had been. Kyoko relaxed and went to her locker and change into the atrocious outfit the president had gotten for his favorite section. Within fifteen minutes, Kyoko, Kanae, and Chiori left to meet with Sawara.

The pink trio having arrived five minutes later, and went up to Sawara-san for their assignments.

Sawara was glad to see the trio chatting animatedly to each other. Kyoko was radiating happiness more than usual, ranting about the new drama, Shizen no Musume.

"Good morning, Sawara-san!" Kyoko chirped doing her typical bow while Kanae and Chiori simply nod Sawara's way.

Sawara couldn't help but grin at the over reactive girl, used to her when she gets in a foul mood.

"Well girls, all I have for you is a message from President Takarada requesting to meet you girls at 11 am," Sawara looked back at the girls and noticed a change in the aura surrounding them. It seemed almost like shock and, was that fear?

"P-p-president T-T-Takarada?" Chiori stuttered, letting fear drip on her voice,"What could he possibly need or want?"

"Well," Sawara didn't know what to say, so replied the first word that came to mind, "work?" He didn't think Kanae's mood could change so drastically, but the aura surrounding her went from 'frozen-with-shock-in-place' to a dark 'he-wouldn't-ask-to-meet-us-for-a-simple-job' aura.

Kyoko was the only one to come back and bow down politely.

"Arigatou Sawara-san. We shall be on our way," Kyoko replied and turned on her heel towards the door, dragging Kanae and Chiori along.

"Mo! How could you possibly not be worried!?" Kanae was shocked. Surely, Kyoko would know what crazy things the president could come up with.

"Kanae, we won't know what the president wants unless we go to meet him, and besides, arguing with Sawara-san won't get us anywhere," replied Kyoko calmly, "_And_, even worse, if we make the president wait, who knows what he would do."

Kanae sighed, admitting defeat, and followed the lead of LoveMe number one.

* * *

At the president's office, Kyoko, Kanae, and Chiori were shocked at the decoration. They should be used to it, but it never seized to amaze them the president's creativity.

Today he seemed to have gone with a Greek theme. His office had Greek columns with vines going up them, paintings, and sculptures of the Greek Gods. The president was dressed as Zeus, wearing a teal blue one-shoulder toga. He was also carrying what appeared to be Zeus's lightning bolt, and was wearing a white beard.

Lory simply motioned them to sit, but didn't utter a single word, instead turning around to gaze out of his windows.

After a few minutes, the girls started fidgeting, waiting for the president to talk. It hadn't taken them long to arrive at the president's office. In fact, they were able to arrive 5 minutes before the appointed time, but the president would't speak.

Kanae couldn't take it anymore, so she decided to question the president. "Sir, why are we here?"

The president, as though noticing for the first time, simply smiled, "Ah, well you see, the rest of the group hasn't arrived, so we shall wait," and with that, he returned to stare off into space.

Ten more minutes of the tense silence and the doors of Lory's office opened to reveal Yashiro and Ren, both quite surprised to see the Love Me members there.

"Ah, so we can finally start our little meeting!" the president announced cheerfully.

"Um, president sir, why are we here exactly," Yashiro couldn't help but ask. He knew Ren was asking himself the same question, so he decided to voice it.

"Well, as we all know, every single one of you has grown as a person," the president turned to Chiori, "You were willing to join the LoveMe section in order to heal your heart. You have gained some valuable friends, and seems to have accepted people more,"Chiori blushed a bit at his praise.T

Next, he turned to Kanae,"You, even if you still don't fully love your family, you have come to tolerate them, or more like, tolerate families in a whole when you decided to accept your role in _Kazoku, Tatakai, Ai_." Kanae remained expressionless, but a hint of a blush could be seen on her cheeks.

"Kyoko," he called softy, gazing at her tenderly, "My first ever LoveMe member. Even if you haven't healed and recovered the power to love, you have gained friends, and come to certain understanding with love, proved to me in Shizen no Musume." Kyoko had a blush covering her face, neck and ears.

Then, the president gazed into every single one of his LoveMe member's eyes while saying, "Even if you are not ready to graduate yet from the LoveMe section, you all are one step closer, and therefore I am prod"

The members where having mixed emotions on the president's speech, but the dominant emotion was happiness, happiness for being told by the president that he was proud of them for their growth.

Done with his favorite teens, he turned to his precious boys, "Ren, you have showed me how much you love acting in your worth ethnic and your roles, but the most important one in your career and development, was your Katzuki, and for your achievement I am proud," Lory beamed at Ren, but was quite disappointed at the lack of reaction.

"And now," Lory announced, fooling the girls that he was done with his speeches of pride and admiration, "Yukihito Yashiro, the only manager that does not only manage young Ren's schedule, but also became a great friend to him, and therefore, I am grateful," Yashiro immediately flushed, doing a prefect imitation of a tomato.

The president was simply smiling at all of them, showing how happy he was.

"Um, sir, we appreciate all the kind words, but is this all this meeting is for?" Ren couldn't help but think this was more than an I'm-proud-of-you-guys meeting.

"Actually," the president answered grinning broadly, "As a reward for all of your progress, I have planned out a little surprise," his grin stretched more if that was even possible, "I planned a trip for two weeks to California!"

* * *

**Shizen no Musume-Daughter of Nature**

**Hitomi-it means pupil(of the eye). It is usually given to girls with beautiful eyes**

**Kazoku, Tatakai, Ai-Family, Fight, Love**

* * *

**Well, this chapter happened to be longer than expected, but I needed to get all of this in one chapter as a starter. Promise I'll try to update as fast as I can! I have AP homework and currently have a C in the class, so if I don't update fast, just bear with me**

**REVIEW! Point out mistakes, or simply tell me your comments and thoughts. Flamers shall be used to keep me warm at night ^-^**

_**CHALLENGE TIME!**_

_***Ok so, just to keep you entertained and to let you know more about me***_

_**How old do you think, by reading my work, I am?**_

_**Hehe, you will never guess. Right answer will get a small part in my story! ^-^ I love adding people as random strangers that appear in the story.**_

_**Right answer on the next chapter. Stay tuned to CHALLENGE TIME!**_


	2. Arrangements

**Hehe, well, for the answer to the challenge on the last chapter, I am 15! ^-^ Raise of hands of how many guessed it*cricket chirping* okay well, don't answer me. For those of you that guessed it and wrote it on the review I'm gonna add you in one of my later chapters I just love random people to be involved! Sorry 'bout the late update! m(_ _)m**

**Disclaimer: No Belong Blah Blah belong to Nakamura-sensei, and just 'cuz my name is similar doesn't mean we are related.**

* * *

_Where we left last chapter/_

_"Um, sir, we appreciate all the kind words, but is this all this meeting is for?" Ren couldn't help but think this was more than an I'm-proud-of-you-guys meeting._

_"Actually," the president answered grinning broadly, "As a reward for all of your progress, I have planned out a little surprise," his grin stretched more if that was even possible, "I planned a trip for two weeks to California!"_

_*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*_

Lory was amused with the reactions of his youngsters. Ren went through shock, anger, happiness back to neutral. Kanae had a surprised look, later replaced with a thoughtful one, which earned him a grin that piqued his curiosity. Chiori's and Yashiro's expression was similar. They both had a dumbfounded expression, which was later replaced with glee, and after a while, a mischievous glint appeared in Yashiro's eyes.

The most interesting expression had to be Kyoko's. The girl was a roller coaster of emotions. It was crystal clear what was going through her head, the conflict between emotions. She went from a stunned to joy to horrified to hesitant and last to her trademark la la land expression, and the cycle kept going.

Lory was amused by her expressions, so he waited until the girl fixed herself on one expression. After a few minutes, Kyoko seemed to have chosen the questioning expression. Before she could voice her unspoken question, Lory decided to explain the trip.

"You see, you have all been working here for two years already, and have achieved so much in such a short amount of time, especially you, Mogami-san," Lory's gaze turned tender at the girl, " you have been in the entertainment industry a little over a year and a half, and have achieved much more than anyone else, including Ren."

Ren simply scowled at the President before going back to his expressionless face. With that, Lory continued.

"So, given to the fact all of you have worked so hard this year and accomplished different goals, I, I mean, Maria and I decided to take you all on a trip to California!" Lory beamed, satisfied with his explanation, of course, leaving out a tiny little fact. "I have also organized everything during our stay, and here won't be any cost to this trip Mogami-san," Lory intervened before Kyoko could voice her worry, "We will be staying in my vacation home in California, so there won't be any reason to worry about the hotel." Lory was getting more excited for every word that was spilled from his mouth.

"Boss, we really appreciate this little vacation you are giving us as a, erm, reward for our efforts, but all of our schedules-" before Ren could finish, Lory jumped up and ran toward his desk.

"Where are they, I know they- AHA!" Nobody knew what this strange action from the President was, or more like, what he was looking for, but they found out soon enough.

"Here," he handed the four young actors a little agenda, "That will be the only work that you will be doing that couldn't reschedule for after the trip. Remember, we leave in three days time. Be sure to have everything!" Lory chirped, in a definite dismissal. Kyoko, Chiori and Kanae stood up, all three did a respectful bow, and left,t Yashiro mumbled something about preparing his office and took his leave too. The only people left in the room were Ren and the eccentric president.

They both stared at each other, neither about to give in to the other. Finally, after five tense minutes, Ren voice what had been nagging him during the meeting.

"Boss, is it wise to take a trip to California? I'm sure there are other places where we could have gone," Ren was trying not to show his worry. Ever since leaving his past self behind, he didn't plan on visiting the US any time soon. The incident with Rick was still a painful memory, a memory that even now he is trying to forget. He wanted to leave Kuon behind, and he feared that a trip back to California would give free realm to Kuon, and go through what he wanted to forget. He didn't want Kyoko to find out his past, to find her disappointed in him and leaving his life. If he were to lose her, he wouldn't be able to live with it.

"Ren, you and I know that in order to not let our past tie us back, we have to acknowledge it happened, and acknowledge that our mistakes only make us a better person," Lory spoke softly in his rich,low voice,"We can't let the mistakes of our past hunt us down. If everyone was to live in their past, this world would be different."

Lory sighed,exhausted, showing the years he truly had, and turned to look out the window. "Ren, when you fall, you don't simply sit there, expecting everything to magically fix itself. When you mess up, nobody is going to be there to clean your mess. You have to create yourself, not everything can be perfectly laid out," he then turned to Ren," You make who you are, and no one can change that. Life _will_ have its ups and downs, but everyone has what is necessary to get through them," Lory smiled a genuine smile, "when my wife and I built this magnificent empire, we did it to help youngsters get into entertainment industry. Lay the set, and allow them to choose weather they put their all in their work, doing it because they truly love it, or simply do it for money, their own greed."

Ren had been quiet during the boss's speech, reflecting on what he had said. He couldn't help but agree with the speech. Not everyone has a perfect life, not everything was given to some, but when truly work hard and do it from the bottom of their heart, their past is left behind. Their past can't be recreated, but they molded their own future.

Seeing that Ren had understood his words, he decided to go on.

"Ren," the subject in question turned to face Lory," Your schedule matches Mogami-san's," Lory raised his hand before Ren could oppose his decision, "Now, wait Ren, I have a good reason for this. Mogami-san will be pressured trying to fit in the interview for her new drama, finish the last episode of her current drama, Daten-shi, her regular spot in the variety show, and fix her luggage as well as buy everything she will need for the trip, and we both know how Kyoko is." Ren nodded, knowing fully well that Kyoko would go to extremes to have everything perfect.

"Boss, I still don't think a trip to California is a good trip," Lory knew Ren was going to say this, but the trip was necessary.

"Ren, this will be a good experience for Kyoko-chan. She has never traveled, 'specially not with people that truly care about her," Ren's aura turned slightly dark, knowing about the trip of Kyoko and Sho from Kyoto to Tokyo.

Then, Lory dropped his voice an octave,,"Besides, Kyoko need to leave Japan," Lory's voice was dead serious, "Her mother, Mogami Saena, is trying to track her down."

* * *

**OДO what will happen? Well you'll see next chapter, sorry ^^; this is sort of a filler so yea, but the info here will prove good in the following chappies**

**CHALLENGE TIME!**

**Okay, last challenge went pretty well, i was expecting more people to answer -_- But it went well^-^ now, for those of you that have read my work might know this, but name at least three of my fav. pairings**

**GOOD LUCK YOU GUYS d (^-^) b REMEMBER TO POST YOUR ANSWER AND THOUGHTS!**


	3. Begin the Work

**Okay the answers for the challenge were:**

**RenKyo**

**SebasCiel**

******SasuNaru**

**Yay for those who knew! For those of you who posted Yashiro X Moko, yea they are one of my top five, but they are not my top three, but good guess though ^-^**

**Remember, this story is not Beta-ed so the mistakes are mine. If anyone could Beta my stories i would trully love them. I'LL MARRY YOU! okay maybe not. but I will be in your debt. **

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SUPER MEGA LATE UPDATE! m(_ _)m My AP homework practically drowned me. I am soooooo failing that class! I have to write a CCOT essay by the end of next week and I have no idea how Imma write it!**

* * *

___Where we left last chapter/_

_ "Kyoko need to leave Japan," Lory's voice was dead serious, "Her mother, Mogami Saena, is trying to track her down."_

___*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*3*_

'What? Her mother!' Ren's mind was going a mile an hour. Ren knew plenty of that witch from when Kyoko would run weeping to him every time her mother would scold her or strike her. It made his blood boil at the memory of Kyoko crying her heart out to him, and it made his heart clench in fear at what would happen would they meet.

"I will do my best to protect her from harm, Boss." The determination in Ren's voice reflected how much he cared for Kyoko. His young fool in love will do anything to protect the woman he loves from harm.

Lory could feel at peace knowing that Ren would be there for Kyoko to protect her would that woman use her influences to find her.

"Sebastian is currently investigating the whereabouts of Saena. From the info we currently have, she doesn't know Kyoko has joined show-biz. She has currently remarried to a lawyer well known in Italy by the last name of Romano. We have nothing on his family yet, but we are doing what we can Kuon," Ren tensed a couple of minutes before relaxing, knowing the Boss will not let harm come to his favorite rising actress.

Ren stood up and with a final bow, he left the office. Once outside, went in search of he beloved angel. He found her sitting in the LoveMe room with a dreamy expression. Ren let a tender smile play on his lips. How he yearned to go up to her and hug her, kiss her and whisper into her ear how much he loved her, but knew that wouldn't be possible. For now, just being close was fine.

He decided to call her attention and discuss what job she had so they could arrive in time.

"Mogami-san," he called softly, and couldn't help let a chuckle escape as she jumped and squeaked in surprise.

"Oh, g-good m-morning, Tsuruga-san," Kyoko bowed respectfully to her belo- respected sempai. She was a bit flustered for some unknown reason to her, and had a faint blush on her cheeks.

Ren noticed that she was a bit jumpy, so decided to try to ease her worries by telling her about their schedules.

"Mogami-san."

"Ah, y-yes?" Ren got the feeling she was hiding something, nut decided to let it slide for now.

"The president has informed me that he arranged our schedules so they match and I am able to drive you to your job while mine will be close by."

He saw Kyoko was about to oppose with her usual comments of not wanting to inconvenience him, so he smiled his gentlemanly smile.

"Or would you rather me not drive you?" The smile seemed to brighten a little, Do you really not trust me enough?"

"N-NO! That's not it Tsuruga-san! It's just that I thought that with a much more difficult schedule you must have-"  
The it's settled," Ren interrupted, "I shall take you to your next job, which, according to my schedule starts at 1:30," he then glanced at the clock, "Which should be in about 15 minutes."

"EEEEEHHHHHH!" Kyoko panicked and started changing at lightning speed, and in less than two minutes, she was dressed and out the door. Ren simply chuckled and followed the best he could.

"M-Mo-Mogami-Mogami-san," Ren panted, quite surprised at how much distance Kyoko was able to cover in a couple of seconds, "W-wait," Ren leaned on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, umm, Tsuruga-san, sorry 'bout that," Kyoko was flushed and looked at the floor embarrassed.

"It's okay Mogami-kun, I was just worried that you were going to leave without me," the Emperor of the Night made a little appearance, "Or is it that you are trying to avoid spending time with me?" Kyoko's demon antenna made a slight appearance.

"Oh, that delicious dark aura," it started circling Ren and hugged him, "he is the source of this magnificent darkness.

Ren's POV

_'Shit, I scared her'_

"Mogami-san, should we leave already? Or else you'll be truly late."

With a little 'eep!' as an answer, we went to my car and left for our next jobs.

"So, Mogami-san, where should I drop you off first?" I tried to keep myself from doing anything that would scare her. The last thing I want is to damage the tiny little progress with her. Ever since our time as the Heel siblings, she seems more comfortable with my presence, even if she still won't call me by my name, _'At least my first stage name'_ this small progress is worth it.

Overall POV

Ren had a goofy smile on his lips for a while, composing and scolding himself for the slip. A part of him wished Kyoko would notice, but the more pessimistic part of him told him that she only saw him as a senpai. Before Ren could stop himself, he let a disappointed sort of sigh, and, of course, Kyoko believed it was directed towards her.

"Did I do something wrong Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko looked at Ren with an overly cute expression on her face, which made Ren's willpower sway a bit. She had the most adorable puppy-eye look that would make anyone give in to her demands. Ren thanked the gods for his acting abilities, but was starting to doubt himself.

"No, of course not, Mogami-san. Why would you ask something like that?" Ren turned and smiled his gentlemanly smile, which made Kyoko cringe. Ren cursed himself again for making her fear him and showed her his true, genuine smile and decided to change the conversation.

"Where do you need to be, Mogami-san?" Kyoko didn't seemed completely convinced by his response, but decided to ignore it for now.

"Umm, I have to do an on location shoot for Datenshi, and, ummm, I have to be at Shinjuku Gyoen," Kyoko replied nervously, and stole a glance at the face of her sempai. He seemed lost in thought, and she could't help but think it was adorable.

"I have a job in that park too, maybe I could hang for a while. My job doesn't start in another 30 minutes," replied Ren smoothly. He saw the light shade of pink on Kyoko's cheeks and it made him believe that maybe, just maybe she will be capable of loving him someday.

Ren and Kyoko stepped out of the elevator that Kyoko never noticed that had caught a couple of minutes ago. Ren opened the passenger door and did a slight bow with a smirk gracing his features.

"Now, my princess, time to go." He stole a quick glance at Kyoko and saw her grow tomato red. Quickly, he straightened and went to the driver's seat.

* * *

The ride to the garden didn't take long, and Kyoko was enchanted by the beautiful scenery. Kyoko had never been there before, and was thrilled. Of course, she had to ask Ren if he knew where the Japanese Garden was since they were currently near the less than five minutes, they were there. They had made it at the site with 5 minutes to spare, but Kyoko had to change and get into character, so she was whisked away by one of the stage hands.

Ren looked around and was quite surprised by all the props they were bringing in. He had hear a bit about the show from Kyoko, but he had never truly seen it or paid attention. It was a bit un-Ren like to not watch something Kyoko has been part of, but he just couldn't ask Yashiro for that sort of favor again. Last time, well, let's just say it didn't go very well. Yashiro had teased him to no end when he told him if he could get him the first season of Box'R' and those of Dark Moon.

_'Well, all there is now is to wait.'_

And wait he did.

* * *

******Finally, this chapppie is done! Thanks for the reviews! ^-^**

**Once again, I am deeply sorry for not updating in a long time. I will try to update this more often, but just bare with me, I am not really good with multitasking, and tend to focus more on school. I DON'T WANNA FAIL! Anyway, I will try to post another chappie maybe tomorrow, luckily today.**

**Now, for those that guessed right, Imma start adding all of ya next chapter so imma PM you guys and ask what you wanna be named as, or post it in your next review ^-^**

**'Till next time \(^-^)**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Unexpected Job

**Okay, confession time, I slacked of on my hw of the fall break, didn't do jack shit, and I am currently failing that class, so I'm so sorry if I don't update as soon as I wish I could.  
**

* * *

RenPOV

After patiently waiting, (and declining clingy females) Kyoko emerged from the trailer set apart for her. She was wearing a magnificent set of black wings that seemed to fade into white at the ends from top to bottom. Kyoko was wearing a long black wig that reached down below her waist line, parted in the middle with no bangs, a long one-shoulder white dress that hugged her curves with an open skirt that showed her left leg. It was a simple, yet elegant dress. She also had a beautiful flower sort of tiara. Her make up was lightly done with a soft teal eye shadow and a small intricate pattern that looked like a series of lines going both up and down at the edges of her eyes. The black and teal made her eyes shine brightly.

"Ah, Tsuruga-sempai, you didn't have to wait for me!" she lightly scolded me, "You are gonna be late for your job!"

I let a ghost of a smile appear on my face. I couldn't help but think how cute Kyoko looked when she was angry, but it also made other men around her swoon, and that didn't go well with me.

"Well, Mogami-san, I still have a couple of minutes before my job," I smiled softly at her, in truth, the director (who coincidentally is gonna be the director for Shizen no Musume XD) called me to let me know the shooting was going to be postponed for later in the afternoon due to a bit of a schedule change on her schedule, which threw everything off. Luckily, Kyoko didn't have any jobs at three, and the hour that I was working, she could be at the landlord's before I go to pick her up to take her for a bit of shopping before her job at TBM studios.

"Oh, okay," Kyoko smiled, but then her face turned thoughtful, "Umm, Tsuruga-san, why didn't we bring Yashiro with us if you have a job? Isn't he supposed to be here?" Kyoko looked at me adorably.

'Shoot' was all I could think before regaining my composure. "Ah yes, well," I cleared my throat doing quick thinking, "Yashiro had a couple of papers to sort in his office so he told me he would meet me here when he was done," I congratulated myself on my quick thinking, and I knew Kyoko would believe me.

"Oh, okay," she didn't seem convinced, and opened her mouth, probably to ask me another question, but was interrupted by a stage hand.

"Ah, Kyoko-chan, Director Zamudio want to talk to you about a few scenes," this young male was fidgeting, and was becoming a bit red.

"Ah, thank you Chris!" chirped Kyoko before turning back to me, "Well, I gotta go Tsuruga-san. Don't be late for your shoot," she yelled back at me before sprinting in the direction of the director. I asked the stagehand if I could stay for a while, and he replied it would be an honor. I stood next to the set observing my beloved Kyoko talk with a strict yet charismatic director about the scene. She then turned around and saw me. I could see a small glint appear in her eye, and I knew I wouldn't like what was next to come. She was wearing the same look Boss wore when he had a plan.

She approached me elegantly with a smirk plastered on her face. "Well hello Tsuruga-san, to what do we own the honor of your visit?" Her voice teasing me. I tried to keep my composure with this woman, but I was truly scared that she might be just like Lory.

"I am here to take care of Mogami-san by order of the president of LME," I plastered my gentlemanly smile and saw Kyoko cower behind the director.

'Great' I thought 'Way to go Ren, you just scared her.'

"It's nice to meet you Director," I said, bowing and replacing my smile with a genuine one, mostly directed at Kyoko.

Zamudio POV  
I saw the way The Tsuruga Ren saw my young child Kyoko here, and I could see the love clearly in his eyes. I smiled softly at this. Two hearts that are more perfect for each other than anything. That's when my mind went into creative mode and a smirk made it's way up my face.

"Tsuruga-san, do you have a job you must attend right now," I asked sweetly, and saw him stiffen for a second. Hah, he was probably thinking on watching Kyoko silently from the sidelines.

"Actually," he cleared his throat, "Director Nakamura just clalled and delayed the shooting for later this afternoon."

'Wow, smooth liar, gotta give him that' I thought. I knew Hikari, the idiot messed up and delayed the time for her drama so she could get back on the country. The baka couldn't even remember such essential details.

"Well, how about you do a scene in my ending episode of the drama?" I smirked, this ending episode would be better than I thought.

Ren contemplated it for a couple of minutes before agreeing.

"Well then, since that is settled, let's discuss what you are going to do for these scene and then go to wardrobe so they can give you your change of clothes and get your make up done for the scene.," I let a Cheshire cat smile appear on my face, which of course scared the two young actors and a few of the stagehands that were passing sweat dropped. Yup, this was going to be totally fun.

*In LME*

Yashiro was looking completely lost and confused.

"What are you doing here Yashiro," a cold piercing voice cut through Yashiro's thoughts.

"Oh, good morning Kotonami-san. I was simply looking for Ren. He doesn't answer his phone, and I wanted to make sure he made it for his shooting."

Kanae gave Yashiro an odd look.

"Yashiro,"  
"Yes?"  
"He left about fifteen minutes ago with Kyoko," Yashiro looked surprised. Kanae simply shrugged and left. Once she as out of ear shoot, Yashiro yelled at the empty corridor.

"TSURUGA REN! WHY THE F*CK DID YOU LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING ME YOU MORON! HOW THE HELL AM I GONNA DO KNOW!" Yashiro stormed out of the building fuming and left for Shinjuku Gyoen. Yup, Ren was dead meat when Yashiro got his hands on his charge. Not to mention he probably missed a chance to get Kyoko and Ren together! Oh, but just wait for the trip Ren, you just wait.

* * *

**I know it's ****about thousand words shorter than usual, but I felt bad for not posting in a while, imma post a chappie later on. Sorry if Yashiro is a bit OOC**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS~!**


End file.
